


Welcome To Fan Music

by SpottedM15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottedM15/pseuds/SpottedM15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early 1970's tragedy strikes; Transfiguration class has been canceled. Instead our friends learn a little about what could happen to them in the near future. Will listening to this change the future? God, we hope so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey we don't own any songs or characters. Review! Thanks!**

 

Ch.1

**Gryffindor and Slytherin Transfiguration class:**

It was a normal day in Transfiguration class. McGonagall was boring the class as she talked about animagus when suddenly a bright light sliced through the room and Professor McGonagall had disappeared. In her place were a projector and a screen as well as Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, and Albus Dumbledore.

Everybody screamed as words appeared in bright purple on the screen. Bellatrix read, "Welcome to the future music of what is to occur in your near future. If you want to continue listen, if you don't you are still listening. There is a list of rules. Rule 1: Judge everyone at the end. Rule 2: Be nice or else. Rule 3: No magic can be used in this room, and if you try to your wand will disappear. You have been warned. Now sit back and enjoy the music of the future. Have fun!"

Everyone gulped worriedly and then the music started.

**House Song by Ministry of Magic**

_I'm a Ravenclaw_

_I like to read books_

_When I cast spells_

_They're off the frickin' hook_

James looked utterly confused but refrained from commenting. Sirius had no issue yelling "What the fuck!"

_I'm a Gryffindor_

_I'll fly with my friends_

_We'll never back down_

_And fight to the end_

All of the Gryffindors yelled, "Got that right!" The Slytherins just sneered.

_I'm a Slytherin_

_I am very rich_

_I'll go on a date_

_With whoever gets the snitch_

To say the Slytherins objected was a little bit of an understatement.

_I'm a Hufflepuff_

_Just stayin' relaxed_

_Gimme drinks and friends_

_No feuds we got tact_

Sirius yelled, "Any Hufflepuff supporters in the room. No, oh alright." He sat down with an exaggerated huff and everyone looked at him strangely.

_[Speaking]_

_(Slytherin): Ew, who brought the Hufflepuff?_

Sirius stood up indignantly and said, "Hey! Be nice."

_(Hufflepuff): Hey, I'm just trying to have a good time over here._

"Go Huffle!" Sirius cheered.

James looked over at Remus, "I think he's finally cracked."

The look Remus gave said  _Finally when was he ever sane?_

_Have a good time_

_A good time_

_I'm a Ravenclaw_

_I got wit beyond measure_

_I can catch a snitch_

_like it's caught up in a tether_

Both houses yelled, "When has that ever happened?"

_I'm a Slytherin_

_The house of the snake_

_Come get in my way_

_And get tossed in the lake_

Sirius and James snorted, "You can't compete with Gryffindor awesomeness."

Lilly glared at them even though she was no longer friends with Severus.

_I'm a Gryffindor_

_And we own the sky_

_Yeah, we always win_

_With our rally cry_

"We have a rally cry?! I didn't know that. Why wasn't I informed of this? I am a chaser on the team!" Frank cried.

"Don't worry Frank, I never knew either." James consoled his friend.

_I'm a Slytherin_

_The top of my class_

_If you disagree_

_I'll kick your Muggle ass_

"Well that's not nice to say!" Lilly said, "I don't say that if you disagree with me I'll kick you in the rear."

_[Speaking]_

_(Alex): Uh, Alan, do you even know what Harry Potter is?_

_(Alan): Well, I haven't read the books, but I've seen all the movies!_

Everyone asked, "Who's Harry Potter?!"  
"James, did you do something I need to know of," Sirius asked seriously.

James turned bright red and mumbled something no one could hear as the song continued on.

_Let's beat him up_

_Let's beat him up_

"Why would you beat someone for that?" Alice asked.

All the Slytherins refrained from sneering though Bellatrix just barely.

_I'm a Slytherin_

_A big fan of Snape_

"What the fuck!" The Slytherins and everyone else for the matter were confused especially Severus.

_If it's a MoM album_

_We have to say Snape_

"Why is Severus so important?" Regulus asked

_I'm a Hufflepuff_

_We're true to the end._

_United we stand_

_So I'll stand with my friends_

"Puffles! Puffles!" Sirius cheered.

_I'm a Gryffindor_

_Aas brave as the come_

_And my namesake sword_

_Will get the job done._

"Cool! I call the sword!" Peter yelled.

_I'm a Ravenclaw_

_My brain is super fast_

_Like Sheldon Cooper_

"Who is Sheldon Cooper?" Frank asked.

"He's probably a muggle," Bellatrix sneered.

_But not a total ass._

_[Speaking]_

_(Luke): So who's this Sheldon Cooper guy, anyway, Aaron?_

_(Aaron): He's from the show The Big Bang Theory._

_You're out of the band._

_He's no Spock_

_I don't want to go_

"Well that's the end of that song," Professor Dumbledore, who everyone forgot was there, commented, "Are we ready for the next one?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone yelled, but the screen had a mind of its own and started to play another song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: We don't own any of the songs or the characters. Review!**

Ch. 2

On the screen the words "Love Song for Professor Lupin" appeared. "Oooooooooh! Moony becomes a Professor!" Sirius nearly squealed.

Moony held his ears at the high pitch and said, "Why would Dumbledore let me be a Professor, and why is this a love song?!"

"Well of course it's a love song, you're hot, Remmy!" Sirius exclaimed and Remus became bright red. Everyone else ignored them as the song began to play.

_Sigh*_

_Professor Lupin_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Professor Lupin_

_La-la-la_

"You know they're calling him Professor Lupin. That means they are his students," Lilly noted.

Remus paled, "I am not a PEDOPHILE!"

_[CHORUS]_

_I want to tell you about_

_A little secret_

_Professor Lupin_

"Oooooooh, I wonder what it is," Sirius giggled. Remus paled even more.

_I'm sure that Dumbledore_

_Wouldn't approve_

"No, really?" Bellatrix sneered.

_Now I can see why_

_They sacked the other Dark Arts teachers_

_You know it kind of makes sense_

"Cool! Remmy the dark arts teacher! I bet the kids can slack off in his class!" Sirius exclaimed. Without looking away from the screen, Remus slapped him on the head, and James laughed at Sirius' hurt expression.

_[VERSE 1]_

_First we had Quirrel_

"Isn't he that shy Ravenclaw in the year ahead of us?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, he is," Remus answered.

_But he was out of his mind_

_Out of his, out of his mind_

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

_Lockhart was next_

"Wait, that idiot Slytherin was teaching? Those poor students," Remus shook sympathetically. The Slytherins were angry that they couldn't disagree.

_I guess he wrote some dumb books_

"He can write?" James asked looking shocked. The Slytherins glared.

_I never, I never read them_

_[CHORUS]_

_I want to tell you about_

_A little secret_

_Professor Lupin_

"TELL US ALREADY!" Sirius screamed.

_I'm sure that Dumbledore_

_Wouldn't approve_

_Now I can see why_

_They sacked the other Dark Arts teachers_

_You know it kind of makes sense_

_[VERSE 2]_

_I remember Moody_

_Who wasn't Moody at all_

_He was just, he was just Crouch_

_(Junior!)_

"Wait, what's going on? I'm confused!" Frank said.

"Don't worry we all are," James assured him.

"There's a second Crouch?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, he's in Ravenclaw. He's a year younger than us," Remus replied.

_Who'd forget Umbridge_

_That mean old inquisitor_

_I was so glad when she left_

"Dumbledore let the Toad teach?" James sounded angry.

"The Toad?" Lilly asked sounding confused and disgusted.

"She's a third year Hufflepuff that looks like a toad, and she's arrogantly annoying," James explained.

_That year was Snape_

_He wanted that job so bad_

_Go back to, go back to Potions_

"Dumbledore let Severus teach? Did he want the kids to die?" Regulus whispered to Lucius.

Lucius laughed, "Yeah, I guess someone had too many lemon drops." Regulus stifled a giggle when Dumbledore looked over at them.

_[CHORUS]_

_I want to tell you about_

_A little secret_

_Professor Lupin_

"What's the secret?!" Sirius screamed.

"Really, Padfoot, you are so dumb!" If looks could kill Remus would've been sent to Azkaban for the look he sent Sirius.

_I'm sure that Dumbledore_

_Wouldn't approve_

_Of the crush I have_

_On a former teacher_

"Oh that's the secret!" Sirius exclaimed. Everyone stared him in exasperation.

_What can I say_

_I guess werewolves are kind of cute_

All the Slytherins and Gryffindors, except Severus, Lilly, James, Sirius, Peter, and Dumbledore, yelled, "WHAT! We're at school with a WEREWOLF!"

"That makes so much sense," Frank exclaimed smiling warily at Remus.

"Old man, why did you let him into this school?!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Miss Black, Mister Lupin is not a threat to any student at this school. We make sure he is isolated and safe during his transformations. As I already said he is not a threat. If he was I assure you he would not be here," Dumbledore explained calmly. Remus shrunk under the glares sent his way. James, Sirius, Lilly, and Peter sat next to him and glared at the other kids. Reus sent a small smile their way.

_Now I can see why_

_They sacked the other Dark Arts teachers_

_You know it kind of makes sense_

"The end of another interesting song," Dumbledore commented lightly, "I wonder what song will be next."

"Let's hope it doesn't reveal as many secrets as this one did," Remus muttered and flinched at the glares he got.

"Nothing can be as bad as a love song to Lupin," Severus muttered under his breath. He spoke to soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey, tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks!!**

 

**Snape**

_I see you there_

_Wind blows your hair_

_As you swing_

Bellatrix chuckled, "You have a nice voice, Sev, but stalker much." She smirked when Severus glared at her.

_And I'm ten years old_

_And you're beautiful_

_As you swing_

Bellatrix laughed, "More stalker vibes!" This time Lily glared at her while James glared at Severus.

**Lily**

_You tell me I'm_

_A witch and I fly_

_Off the swing_

"I flew off the swing and then he told me I was a witch. Get it right people!" Lily snapped.

_My sister's scared_

Lily snorted, "More like jealous."

_But I am prepared_

"Prepared for what?" Sirius asked. Everyone ignored him like usual

** Both **

_To try to make magic_

_With you_

"They mean the friendship magic, right?" Regulus asked.

"YES!" Lily and Severus screamed.

_My magical childhood friend_

_Somebody that I can depend on_

_To help me_

_Depend on to hold me_

_And I_

_Think I would die_

_Without you_

"That's really sweet," Narcissa cooed. Lucius rolled his eyes while Regulus stifled a giggle.

**Snape**

_I see you there_

_Green eyes, auburn hair_

_At Hogwarts_

"Still a bit stalkerish, Sev," Bellatrix grinned as she dodged the pillow launched at her.

_I'm fifteen years old_

_And you're beautiful_

_At Hogwarts_

James growled under his breath and shot a death glare at Severus.

**Lily**

_Nobody likes you_

_But I will stay true_

_At Hogwarts_

Lily looked down sadly. She hadn't stayed true the entire time, but Severus also was to fault for that one. She was still mad at him for calling her mudblood.

_James taunts and jeers_

"Hey James you got into the song!" Sirius cheered.

"He got into the song for being an arrogant toerag! That is not a good thing!" Lily glared at Sirius and James.

_But I keep you near_

_And try to make magic_

** Both **

_With you_

"Again what kind of magic do they mean? Is it the friendship kind? Why won't they tell us?" Regulus sounded hysterical.

"Calm down Regulus, I'm sure it is just the friendship one," Lucius reassured the younger Slytherin.

_My magical childhood friend_

_Somebody that I can depend on_

_To help me_

_Depend on to hold me_

_and I think I would_

**Snape**

_die_

_Without you_

Sirius, "Nice instrumental part!"

_I'm sorry!_

**Lily**

_Save your breath!_

**Snape**

_I didn't mean to call you_

** Both **

_Mudblood_

"Oh it's that day," Lily muttered.

**Lily**

_You didn't mean to call me mudblood_

**Snape**

_It just sort of_

** Both **

_Slipped out_

**Lily**

_Didn't it? Well Severus get out!_

Severus looked down sadly. He still felt bad about that, but there was no way to change the past.

**Snape**

_You don't mean that!_

**Lily**

_Don't I?_

_I've made excuses for you for years!_

_But now I know you've made your choice._

_And you have chosen evil._

Bellatrix sneered, "A little dramatic there, Lily."

"Shut up, I didn't say that in real life," Lily snapped.

"There is no such thing as evil there is just various shades of gray," Dumbledore commented.

_"_ _You just can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"_

"However I did say that," Lily added.

**Snape**

_I'm all alone_

_Cannot atone_

_For all I've done_

_So I_

_Serve You-Know-Who_

"Wait I did what?!" Severus asked staring at the screen.

"You joined the death eaters," Bellatrix said, they're not that bad," a tinge of craziness entered her voice. Sirius made the crazy symbol behind her back. Sadly no one could disagree.

_Evil through and through_

_Can't be undone_

_I'm twenty years old_

_And you're beautiful_

_Though you're not here_

_This prophecy_

_Predicts that he_

_Will kill you, James, and Harry_

"I don't like that prophecy, and who is this Harry kid?" Sirius asked.

"I'm predicting that he is Lily and James' kid," Remus said.

"No way," Lily said.

_He couldn't keep you safe, though_

_Dumbledore_

_Couldn't keep you safe so_

_You were killed_

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

_And I vowed I'd keep your son from harm_

"Darn it, I have a child with Potter!" Lily screamed. James looked like Christmas had come early.

_Working as a spy for_

_Dumbledore_

_Working as a spy for_

_Sixteen years_

"Now I'm spy?" Severus asked.

"Apparently, you have a very interesting life, Sev," Bellatrix said.

_Wish that I had died then_

_In your stead_

"Now I'm suicidal, that's great. I have a terrific future," Severus noted.

_And then one day I finally I learned the truth_

_Everything I'd done for you—for Harry_

_Had been done for naught_

"What does that mean?" Lily screeched.

_As hard I tried_

_Harry had to die_

"WHAT?! Why does my son have to die?" Lily cried.

No one knew, and James hugged her, and surprisingly he didn't move away or hit him.

_Always_

_And I'm thirty-eight years old_

"Sev, you're old!" Bellatrix said.

"Thanks, Bella," Severus answered sarcastedly.

"You're welcome, Sev," Bellatrix said cheekily.

Lucius whispered in Regulus' ear, "Five knuts they end up together by the end of the year."

"You're on," Regulus whispered back.

_And you're beautiful_

_Always_

_Always her_

_My magical childhood friend_

_Somebody that she could depend on_

_To help her_

_Depend on to hold her_

_And I Know I will die_

_Without her_

"Is that foreshadowing?" Frank asked.

Severus shuddered, "I really hope not."

**Lily and Severus singing at the same time, Lily is underlined**

_You did your best, Severus_ _._

_And I will love her._

_And I will forgive you, Severus_

** Both **

_Always_

"That was really sweet at the end," Alice said.

Severus muttered, "That was the worst song ever, and my future sucks more than the present."

"Why does the present suck so much?" Bellatrix asked.

"No reason," Severus said so quickly no one believed him.

"Are your parents fighting again," Lily asked, and Severus gave her a look that said _shut up now_.

"I guess you could call it that," Severus said though his eyes darkened considerably.

"What would you call it?" Lily asked lightly worried.

Severus sighed. He couldn't evade this anymore. "I would call it my dad beating up my mom, and my mom doing nothing to stop him."

Silence answered this and before Lucius could even open his mouth to comment the next started to play.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Authors Note: If anyone has any song requests for a chapter let me know! Review**

 

On the screen the words Lily showed up, and Lilly groaned. "Great another song about me. I wonder who sings this one."

"Maybe it is Snvilous again," Sirius commented happily.

"Don't call him that!" Lily snapped out of habit.

_You are still my strongest memory_

_Whenever I close my eyes I see you clearly_

_Every time my heart just skips a beat_

_Whenever you say my name I need you with me_

"Well this could be Severus or James singing," Remus said to Sirius, but Lily heard and glared at him.

_I am so nervous; I've thought for ages what to say_

_It doesn't matter anyway_

_You are so ruthless. let me pursue it_

_You come around and I fall in love._

"Oh its James," Frank said, "He's the only one who has thought about what to say for a long time."

_I knew straight away_

_On that day_

_I knew straight away (away, away)_

"That's me singing I guess." Lilly commented.

"What day?" Sirius asked.

_You are still my strongest memory_

_Whenever I close my eyes I see you clearly_

_Every time my heart just skips a beat_

_Whenever you say my name I need you with me._

"This is actually a really sweet song," Narcissa squealed. Lucius, Regulus, and Severus rolled their eyes.

_You must admit it, you feel more different every day._

_But in such an exciting way_

_You are the man for me_

_Me and you meant to be_

_I would do anything for you._

What am I singing to James Potter of all people?!" Lilly yelled disgusted.

"You've got it bad Lils." Alice said sadly and then cowered away from Lily's glare.

_I knew staight away (I knew straight away)_

_On that day_

_I knew staight away (I knew staight away) away away_

"Will someone please tell me what day?!" Sirius yelled in frustration.

"Obviously the day Evans said yes to Potter asking her out," Bellatrix sneered as all the Gryffindors glared at her.

"Thanks Belly." Sirius smirked as she glared at him murderously.

_You are still my strongest memory_

_Whenever I close my eyes, I see you clearly._

_Everytime my heart just skips a beat._

_Whenever you say my name, I need you with me._

_Whenever you say my name, I need you with me._

"AWWWWWWWW," Narcissa squealed, "That is so cute!"

"Cissy I think you might have shattered our ear drums," Bellatrix said wincing.

"What song do you think will be next?" Remus asked.

Before anyone could answer the screen read, " A song about the kids."


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry it has taken so long to update! Hope you like this, there will be a part 2!**

 

The screen read, "This is a medley of songs that describe different characters including some of you and your children. Please enjoy!"

**_Harry Potter- Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan_ **

"Evans yours and James' son is really cute," Sirius commented. Remus hit him on the back of his head, "Hey, what was that for Remmy?" Remus just gave him a glare.

"Stay away from my child, Black!" Lily snarled

"But I'm going to be the Godfather," Sirius cried. Everyone ignored him and returned to watching the video.

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

"What does that mean?" James asked slowly looking a little scared.

"How should we know Potter," Bellatrix snapped, and all the Gryffindors glared at her.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

"Who the hell has done this to my baby?!" Lily yelled full of vengeful anger.

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

The group was deathly quiet as they glared at the screen waiting for the next song to begin. Even Sirius wasn't talking.

**_Ron Weasley- Umbrella by All Time Low_ **

_When the war has took its part_

_When the world has dealt its cards_

_If the hand is hard_

_Together we'll mend your heart_

_Because..._

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

"He sounds like a very loyal friend," Lily noted and Remus nodded his head in agreement.

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

"See I told you he was a loyal friend," Lily said proudly.

"No one disagreed with you Evans," Regulus pointed out, and Lily just glared at him.

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Told you we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

"Well this is super interesting," Sirius said looking bored, "whose next?" Remus smacked him again.

**_Hermione Granger- I Was Here by_ ** **Lady Antebellum**

"Ooooooo I want her!" Sirius bounced around like love sick puppy.

Remus glared at him, "Sirius you are not allowed to be a pedophile."

"Aww, Remmy!" Sirius pouted.

_I wanna do something that matters_

"I like this girl. I hope my son is friends with her." Lily said

_Say something different_

_Something that sets the whole world on its ear_

"She sounds very ambitious," Alice noticed, "Just like Lily." Lily glared at her best friend.

_I wanna do something better_

_With the time I've been given_

_And I wanna try_

_To touch a few hearts in this life_

"Everyone but Death Eaters and You Know Who want to do that," Remus said.

_Leave nothing less_

_Than something that says "I was here"_

"I wonder who is next," Narcissa asked and then gasped when the next name appeared.

**_Draco Malfoy- Perfect by Simple Plan_ **

"Cissy that is yours and Lucius' son," Bellatrix noted.

_Hey dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, "How did you screw up this one Lucius."

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Lucius looked devastated and Narcissa smiled softly at him and whispered, "We'll do better this time."

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

"That's not true," Lucius whispered.

_Can't pretend that_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

_'Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

Lucius and Narcissa at the same time said, "We don't want you to be perfect. We want you to be you."

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

"Well my nephew sounds like a keeper," Sirius commented. Everyone burst out laughing and Narcissa smiled at Sirius for the first time in years.

**_Neville Longbottom-How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty_ **

Alice and Frank smiled, and Lily said, "That must be your son Alice; you always said that you love the name Neville." Alice grinned even more.

_Waking up at the start of the end of the world,_

_But it's feeling just like every other morning before,_

_Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,_

_The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour_

_And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye_

_Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

"Everything," Alice huffed.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

"Why am I in the background?" Bellatrix asked.

"That is not the right question. A better question is why is my son covered in blood?" Alice asked looking panicked.

"Obviously they're in a war. It is no big deal." Professor Dumbledore said.

"No big deal!" Frank yelled along with Alice.

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I believe it all is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

"That was very good song. Your son looked really nice, Alice." Lily said and Alice smiled in thanks.

"How come Lily can say it, but I can't," Sirius whined.

"Because Lily isn't being a pedophile." Remus snarled while hitting Sirius in the back of the head with a pillow.

James just laughed as he watched his two friends, and smiled waiting for the next song to begin.

 


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates, but we've been very busy. Please review. We don't own Harry Potter.

Ch.5 Part 2

"Who is next?" Sirius asked looking like an excited puppy.

Fred and George Weasley- 2012 (It Aint the End) by Jay Sean

"Isn't Fabian and Gidion Prewett's older sister, Molly, married to Arthur Weasley?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, so?" James asked.

"These Weasley kids are probably their kids," Remus responded.

"You're probably right, Remmy," Sirius said and Remus blushed.

We gonna party like

Party like it's the end of the world

We gonna party like, like it's 2012

"They sound like Fabian and Gidion," James commented surprised.

You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other

Turn it up.. Turn it up .. Mash it up

It ain't the end of the world

Oh

Gonna live like it's the end of the world

Gonna party like

Oh

"I hope Harry is friends with them. They sound like a laugh," James said.

"Maybe they are the next generation marauders," Remus said looking happy to know that the marauders spread to a new generation. Sirius, Peter, and James grinned while almost everyone else in the room groaned.

Ginny Weasley- M!ssundaztood by P!nk

"How many Weasley's are there?" Remus asked. No one answered because no one knew.

I might be the way everybody likes to say  
I know what you're thinking about me  
There might be a day you might have a certain way

"Awww looks like my son has a girlfriend!" Lily cooed.

"And she's a redhead!" James said laughing. Everyone looked confused on why that mattered except for Sirius who burst out laughing/

But you don't in my luxuries  
And its me, I know I know my name  
Cuz I say it proud  
Everything I want I always do  
Lookin' for the right track  
Always on the wrong track  
But all you're catchin' are these tracks that I'm  
layin' down for you

"Why are all these kids so adorable," Sirius asked pouting and once again Remus hit him. It was shocking that Sirius didn't have a concussion from all the times he had been hit on the head.

Severus Snape- If You Only Knew by Shinedown

If you only knew  
I'd sacrifice my beating  
Heart before I'd lose you

"What happened to the Dark Lord? He has no nose." Bellatrix asked while Sirius mimed puking.  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned  
I swear I've lived and learned  
"You know this is actually a pretty good song," Bellatrix commented.

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life

"Sev, you look fat! What happened?" Regulus asked sounding shocked.

"How should I know," Severus asked sounding annoyed and Regulus blushed.  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you

"Well I wonder who is next," Narcissa asked.

Sirius Black- Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship

"Yea, it's me!" Sirius screamed.

"OW! Padfoot that was my ear!" Remus growled.

"Sorry Remmy," Sirius said looking apologetic.

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go bad

"That doesn't really look like me, but he is still hot. I'll take it," Sirius said shrugging while everyone stared at him.

You were hanging in the corner

With your five best friends

You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

"Hey Lucius that's you. I can see your long blond hair." Sirius commented. Let's just say that Sirius was lucky magic was not allowed to be used.

Good girls go bad

Good girls go bad

Good girls go

I know your type

Boy you're dangerous

Yeah you're that guy

I'd be stupid to trust

But just one night couldn't be so wrong

You make me want to lose control

"I like my song. It is so true," Sirius said while everyone just rolled their eyes at him.

Regulus Black- Family Portrait by P!nk

I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said

"Hey Regulus, They don't have a picture of you," Lily said, "I wonder why?" Her gaze turned thougtful.

You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family

Everyone was quiet and they felt sort of awkward. This song seemed a little personal.

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything

Sirius wondered if this was why Regulus always did what his parents wanted. If maybe he just wanted the fighting to stop. If so then Sirius could understand that.  
Can we work it out?

Remus Lupin- Unwell by Matchbox Twenty

"Remmy, it's your song," Sirius squealed and hugged Remus in his excitement while Remus blushed.

Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown

And I don't know why

"Remmy you actually look like you except you're older. You still look hot however." The last sentence was whispered for only Remus's ears. Remus' face became bright tomato red. Lily looked at them a little suspicious.

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me  
"I really love these songs," James commented.

The screen then read, "The next songs will be a medley of disney songs for again some of your children and you. Have fun."


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it has been so long, Little M1 and Spottedmask12 have school and other stuff. Please review!

Ch.6

Everyone watched as the Disney songs started to play.

Harry Potter- He Lives In You- The Lion King

Hela hey mamela

He lives in you

"Why is Voldemort in my child?" Lily shrieked while Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

He lives in me

He watches over

Everything we see

Everyone seemed to be a little on edge as the next song began.

Hermione Granger- Little Town- Beauty and the Beast

Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Never part of any crowd

'Cause her head's up on some cloud

No denying she's a funny girl that Belle

"That sounds just like Lily," Alice commented smiling at her best friend.

"Then it is a good thing she is Harry's friend," Lily answered.

Luna Lovegood- Color of the wind- Pocahontas

"Isn't there a Lovegood a year ahead us in Ravenclaw?" Remus asked.

The other nodded while Sirius muttered, "He seemed very strange."

You think the only people who are people

Are the people who look and think like you

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger

You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

"I guess she takes after her father," Lily commented.

Ron Weasley- You Got a Friend in Me- Toy Story

And as the years go by

Our friendship will never die

You're gonna see it's our destiny

You've got a friend in me

"Yes, my son isn't just surrounded by girls!" James cheered.

Lily elbowed him, "What is wrong with girls," She growled.

James was saved by answering as the next song began to play.

Narcissa Malfoy- You'll be in my Heart- Tarzan

"Cissy that is you," Bellatrix said sounding shocked.

When destiny calls you

"That was an unbreakable vow," Sirius and Bellatrix said at the same time looking shocked as the others stared at them in shock.

You must be strong (you gotta be strong)

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

"I like my song," Narcissa said.

Hagrid- Bare Necessities- The Jungle Book

"Yea Hagrid!" The Marauders cheered.

Look for the bare necessities

The simple bare necessities

Forget about your worries and your strife

I mean the bare necessities

Old Mother Nature's recipes

That brings the bare necessities of life

"Good old Hagrid," Everyone but the Slytherins said.

Voldemort-Be Prepared- The Lion King

"Ugh! Can't we skip him," Sirius muttered.

"Apparently not," James answered.

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer

And where do we feature?

"What happened to me?! I look awful," Bellatrix yelled. Everyone stared at her.

"Why are you worried about that?" Narcissa asked.

"Because I don't want to worry about anything else." Bellatrix explained

Just listen to teacher

Neville Longbottom- Honor to us All- Mulan

Frank and Alice smiled at each other.

Ancestors

Hear my plea

Help me not to make a

Fool of me

And to not uproot

My family tree

Keep my father standing tall

"Poor Neville it seems that lots of kids make fun of him," Lily said.

Lily Potter- Baby Mine- Dumbo

Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head close to my heart,

Never to part, baby of mine

Everyone's eyes were wet with tears as they waited for the next song to play.

Albus Dumbledore- Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo- Cinderella

"Professor that's you," Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes it does appear to be me, Mr. Black." Professor Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Put 'em together and what have you got

bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

It'll do magic believe it or not

Lucius Malfoy- Mine, Min, Mine- Pocahontas

It's mine, mine, mind

For the taking

It's mine, boys

Mine me that gold!

"Lucius you're very mean in the future," Bellatrix commented.

With those nuggets dug ...

It's glory they'll gimme

My dear friend, King Jimmy

Will probably build me a shrine

When all of the gold is mine

Lucius looked depressed at how he acts in the future, and Narcissa was trying to cheer him up.

Arthur Weasley- What's This- Nightmare Before Christmas

"OH I know Arthur. He was a prefect in our third year. He's really nice, and he loves to learn stuff about muggles and their lives," Lily said smiling.

What's this? What's this?

There's color everywhere

What's this?

There's white things in the air

What's this?

I can't believe my eyes

I must be dreaming

Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair

What's this?

"That shows his curiosity perfectly," Lily laughed.

Sirius Black- One Jump Ahead- Aladdin

"Yea! It's ME! This just got way awesomer!" Sirius cheered while everyone rolled their eyes.

Gotta keep One jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford ( That's Everything! )

"What the hell happened to me," Sirius yelled looking disgusted and really upset.

The screen answered, "Twelve years of Azkaban."

Sirius and everyone else plaed.

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

"But I'm not broke," Sirius protested though still shaken from the Azkaban comment.

Remus Lupin- So Close-

So close to reaching

That famous happy end.

"What are you doing with my cousin's daughter, Remus Lupin," Sirius growled, "She is four right now!"

"But she is clearly of age in the picture," Bellatrix smirked watching as her cousin turned his death glare on her.

"That is not my point Bella," Sirius growled.

Almost believing

This one's not pretend.

And now you're beside me,

And look how far we've come.

So far we are. So close...

"What?! Remus is dead! What has the world come too?" James cried while Sirius stared at the screen in shock. However Peter was smirking. 'It seems the werewolf gets what he deserves in the end' Peter thought.

Sirius noticed Peter's smirk, and turned on him furious. "Why are you smirking? Remus is lying there dead."

The screen, "He's happy because he is a traitor and will never change even though we, the fates, believed he might. To try and change him we brought him here, but it seems he I a lost cause so goodbye Wormtail." Peter disappeared in a flash of light as the marauders tried to accept the idea that there friend was a traitor.

Ginny Weasley- Can You Feel the Love Tonight- The Lion King

He's holding back, he's hiding

"Aww, they look so cute together," Narcissa commented while the other girls, even Bellatrix, nodded in agreement.

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is?

The king I see inside?

Can you feel the love tonight?  
"I just watched my son snog a girl," James said shocked.

"It's like watching you snog Lily," Sirius commented and everyone grimaced.

Draco Malfoy- One of Us- The Lion King

Born in grief

Raised in hate

Helpless to defy his fate

"I feel really bad for this kid," Sirius asked.

Let him run

Let him live

But do not forget what we cannot forgive

Severus Snape- I'll Make a Man Out of You- Mulan

Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive

"Get ur hands off my son, Snivelus," James snarled as Sirius glared at Seveus. Lily wanted to defend her ex-friend but she was also upset that he threw her son into a wall. Severus saw the dangerous gleam in the Gryffindors' eyes and decided to stay quiet.

Heed my every order and you might survive

Bellatrix Lestrange- Cruella Devil- 101 Dalmatians

This vampire bat

This inhuman beast

She ought to be locked up

"I look awful," Bellatrix said sounding disgusted.

And never released

The world was such

A happy place until

Cruella, Cruella De Vil

Dobby- Out There- The Hunchback Of Notre Dame

What I'd give

What I'd dare

Just to live one day out there

"Well that was interesting," Sirius commented dryly still upset about Remus earlier, "Now if you will excuse me, I will be back in a moment," Everyone watched worried as Sirius opened a door that magically appeared near the front of the classroom. Remus got up and followed him in as the others waited not so patiently.

"Don't worry, Remus is the best guy to deal with a pissed off Sirius," James said though worry for his friend coated his tone.

The screen read, "You might want to take this short break since you will not get another chance. See ya when Sirius and Remus return!"


	8. Chapter 7

With Remus and Sirius:

Remus walked in to a side room that he assumed was Professor McGonagall's office, he found Sirius pacing in front of a her desk stopping every few seconds to run his hand through his hair in agitation. "Sirius?" Remus asked as he stopped to run his hand through again.

"What do you want" Sirius said without stopping his pacing not even looking at Remus.

Remus quirked an eyebrow at him, "I want you to calm down".

Sirius gave him a snort "Calm down? Calm down!? My little, tiny cousin had her grubby paws all over you in the future, and you want me to CALM DOWN!"

Remus started to laugh while Sirius growled, slowly the growl became laughter. Soon they were both laughing, Remus was holding onto Sirius barely breathing.

"I promise" Remus said as he was trying to catch his breath "That I will stay away from your cousins grimy paws".

Sirius nodded his head happily, "Good!" Remus gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room leaving a stunned Sirius, who gave a puff of laughter and ran after his wolf.

Everyone is now back in the Transfiguration room:

Everyone was quite confused when Remus came out of McGonagall's office blushing, and Sirius came into the room smirking, except for James who winked at his best friends and gave them a thumbs up.

The screen glowed and it said, "Break time is over. It is time for our next song. Talk to you later."

"What song do you think will be played next?" Regulus asked.

The music answered him. We Belong Together

Do you remember the day we met ?

Yes I remember it was a day in Spring

Do you remember what happened next ?

Yes I remember this gorgeous diamond ring.

"Wait, that did not happen. I did not just meet him and get married. I am being courted, it wasn't instantaneous engagement!" Narcissa said coldly with pureblood mannerisms.

But now it's clear darling, that we belong together,

I'll tell the world that, my heart belongs to you

Alone we're great honey, but as a pair we're better,

And with the Dark Lord's help, imagine what we can do...

"It was a really nice song, until that last part," Lily commented and Narcissa glared at her slightly though she too did not like that last part as much.

Do you remember the day we joined ?

Yes I remember the Dark Mark stung a lot

Do you remember how proud we were ?

Well I remember I was a bit distraught.

Lucius darkened at the thought of his soon to be responsibilities with the Dark Lord.

But now it's clear darling, that we belong together,

I'll tell the world that, my heart belongs to you

Alone we're great honey, but as a pair we're better,

And with the Dark Lord's help, imagine what we can do...

Do you remember when we use to laugh ?

I remember days before You-Know-Who

Do you remember that you chose this life ?

No, I remember I did this all for you.

"Cissy, don't join the dark lord just because he joining. Think for yourself." Sirius exclaimed.

"Coming from the boy who never thinks," Lucius sneered, and the marauders glared at him.

But now it's clear darling, that we belong together,

I'll tell the world that, my heart belongs to you

Alone we're great honey, but as a pair we're better,

Imagine what it'd be like, without the Dark Lord tellin' us what to do

"See, at the end of the song you both regret joining him. Which tells us what?" Sirius asked.

The screen answered, "That Voldemort doesn't have a nose," Sirius and the marauders cracked up while the rest of the group looked disgusted.

"Well, what's next?" Frank asked.

"Bellatrix's love song with Voldemort ," The screen answered.

Everyone, Slytherins and Gryffindors, yelled at the same time, "EWWWWWWWWW!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors' Note: Hey everyone, Happy New Year! We don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in those awesome books. We hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.-Spottedmask and LittleM1**

Ch. 8

Sirius looked disgusted, "I so didn't need the image of my cousin and Voldy having sex."

The rest of the group was rather disturbed by that comment. So disturbed that Lucius Malfoy had to leave the room and go into the bathroom green faced. Retching was heard, before he returned a few minutes later. Bellatrix whipped out her wand and pointed it at Sirius, "Never say that again," she growled, "Or the consequences will not be good for you." Sirius gulped and paled dramatically.

**Bellatrix :**

**I am his right-hand woman**

**The Dark Lord´s little pet**

"I am no one's pet!" Bellatrix snarled and everyone leaned away from her.

**Someday he´ll say he loves me,**

**At least that´s what I´d bet.**

**My life is his for taking,**

**I work and breathe for him**

Lucius and Regulus were betting on when in the song Bellatrix would try to break the screen.

**The others are pathetic**

**I´m loyal through and through.**

**Waiting, wanting**

**(Bellatrix darling, go fetch me some water)**

"Who does he think he is?! I am not his bitch to just order around!" Bellatrix screamed incensed.

**Yearning, learning,**

**(Bellatrix, please, I´m trying to work)**

"Why dos he sound so condescending?" Bellatrix asked furious.

Everyone stayed quiet except Severus who said in the same tone as Lord Voldemort, "Because he is the Dark Lord." Bellatrix looked like she wanted to slap him.

**Wistful thinking**

**(Bellatrix, it´s getting late, you should go home)**

**Cheating, scheming**

**(Bellatrix, really, don´t give me that smirk)**

**Voldemort :**

**He is my pain, my sliver,**

**A cinder in my skin**

"He isn't even talking about me! He is completely ignoring my obsession over him." Bellatrix said aghast.

Sirius laughed, "You admitted your obsession over Voldy." Many winced at the name and Sirius ignored them because a very furious Bellatrix was launching herself at him, and Remus had to quickly pull Sirius away while Narcissa and Lucius restrained Bellatrix.

**Orphan child of James and Lily**

**Do you really think you´ll win?**

"Of course he will win, he is my godson after all." Sirius boasted proudly.

Remus and James burst out laughing at Sirius's haughty expression while Lily glared at Sirius.

**I am your waking nightmare,**

**The chill that chokes your spine,**

**I´ll flood your veins with venom**

**Boy who lived, you will die.**

"You wish, you monster." Lily sneered.

**Waiting, wanting**

**(Voldemort, darling, can I fetch you some water?)**

"Not again," Bellatrix groaned hiding her face in her hands.

**Yearning, learning**

**(Voldemort, please, can I help you with something?)**

**Wistful thinking**

**(It´s getting late, do you need me to stay?)**

**Cheating, scheming**

**(If you just ask I´d throw out this ring)**

"What the fuck! What ring would I throw out? And why would I do that for him?" Bellatrix asked agitated.

**Ensemble :**

**You are my obsession (You are my obsession)**

**A fire burning strong (A fire burning strong)**

**Gold dancing with crimson (Gold dancing with crimson)**

**And I can only burn for so long**

**Hear me now I´ll have you (Hear me now I´ll have you)**

**It´s already gone too far (It´s already gone too far)**

**There´s an end to this hell we´ve gone through (end to this hell we´ve gone through)**

**Our fate is spelled in the stars (Our fate is spelled in the stars)**

As the song ended Bellatrix fumed and Severus did the unimaginable. He hugged her. Everyone looked astonished except for Lucius and Regulus who were exchanging smirks and giving Severus a thumbs up.

**Authors Note: Review, review, review, review…. Hint Hint REVIEW! lol**

  
  



	10. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Before the next song could play writing appeared on the screen breaking the awkward moment. "This next song is supposed to be from Harry's point of view. Enjoy!"

"I get to see into my godson's head. YIPPEE!" Sirius cheered and Remus wacked him for the sudden sound.

**I would walk a thousand miles,** **  
** **Just to talk to you for a while.** **  
** **So many things that I would say.** **  
** **And to hear your voice and see your eyes on me.** ****  
"It sounds like whoever he wants to see is dead," Alice commented sadly.

"Well death is but the next great adventure," Dumbledore said wisely.

**I would build a bridge to the other side,** **  
** **Just so I could spend a little time with you,** **  
** **There would be no ifs or compromise,** **  
** **Sirius, I'm seriously missin' you.** **  
**"Noooooo! That means I'm the last true Marauder alive." Remus cried before launching himself at Sirius and kissing him. James wolf whistled, and Bellatrix whispered "Finally". The kissed deepened until Lilly cleared her throat, Remus was blushing while Sirius blew her a kiss as the music started to play again. **  
** **This mirror is no use to me.** **  
** **My reflection is all that I see.** **  
** **I tried to make it work I did.** **  
** **But they all tell me that you're gone for good.** ****  
"Well duh! If he is dead, then of course he is gone for good until you yourself die." Bellatrix said and everyone glared at her.

Severus leaned over and whispered to her, "That is a little insensitive just so you know."

**I would build a bridge to the other side,** **  
** **Just so I could spend a little time with you,** **  
** **There would be no ifs or compromise,** **  
** **Sirius, I'm seriously missin' you.** **  
** **Nothing I say or do,** **  
** **Will bring you back to me.** **  
** **That veil was the death of you,** **  
** **And she'll pay for it to**

"So I was killed by a girl and drapery. My death sucks," Sirius joked and then Remus and James slapped.

They hissed together, "Don't joke about your death!" Sirius looked properly chastised.

**And I would build a bridge to the other side,** **  
** **Just so I could spend a little time with you,** **  
** **There would be no ifs or compromise,** **  
** **Sirius, I'm seriously missin'**

**I would build a bridge to the other side,** **  
** **Just so I could spend a little time with you,** **  
** **There would be no ifs or compromise,** **  
** **Sirius, I'm seriously missin' you.**

The entire time Regulus had been staring at the screen in shock. As the song ended he came out of his shock with a low whimper before flinging himself into his big brother's lap forcing Remus to move out of the way so that Sirius could comfort his little brother.

"It's okay Regulus. I am still here right now. Calm down little brother I won't be leaving you anytime soon." Sirius cooed trying to calm his hysterical little brother down.

Just as Sirius finished calming Regulus down the next song began to play.

  
  



	11. Chapter 10

 

Ch.10

The title of the song was written on the screen before the song's lyrics could appear. Everyone gasped as they read, "Regulus Black's Revenge."

**"** **To the Dark Lord**

"Wait, wait. Only his followers call him the Dark Lord," Sirius said tightening his arms around his little brother who had not yet left his lap. Everyone stared at Regulus who had paled dramatically.  **  
I know I will be dead long before you read this**

"You will not die on my watch," Sirius growled protectively as Regulus snuggled into his brother's protective embrace.

**But I want you to know**

**It was I who discovered your secret**

"What secret could the Dark Lord have?" Bellatrix asked her voice thoughtful.

**It was I who discovered your secret**

**I have stolen the real Horcrux**

"WHAT!" Sirius screamed before turning to his brother with a glare, "You will stay away from the Dark Lord and you will not get involved with any horcruxes!" Sirius spit out the word like it was poison.

"Why? What are horcruxes?" Regulus asked Sirius sounding confused.

Sirius tightened his arms around his little brother but before he could reply Lucius responded, "Horcruxes are the split soul of a person contained in an object that is warded to protect it. They are created by someone killing another person in cold blood."

Regulus and the others who didn't know what horcruxes were pale though Regulus was still determined to do what his future self was planning to do.

**And intend to destroy it as soon as I can**

"Well that's good right?" Lily asked sounding unsure.

"It would be good except for the fact that there are few things that can destroy a horcrux and the spells on it will probably succeed in killing Regulus before he can destroy the horcrux." Lucius explained gently as Sirius made a distressed sound at the talk of his little brother's death

**I face death in the hope that**

**When you meet your match**

Sirius wasn't going to let his little brother die this time around. He started planning how to get Regulus safely away from their parents.

**You will be mortal once more**

**You will be mortal once more**

"So horcruxes make people immortal," Lily commented curious.

"Of course because a part of their soul is connected to something so they can't die until the horcrux is destroyed." Bellatrix said sounding conceded.

Regulus tried to move from Sirius's lap, but was growled at by Sirius who tightened his arms around his brother's waist. Regulus rolled his eyes and gave his brother a pleading look and in return got a look that said you are not moving and if you complain it won't be good for you.

Remus agreed completely with Sirius and wrapped his arms partly around his new boyfriend and partly around Regulus who he sort of saw as a son that needed protection.

Before anyone could comment at how they looked like a cute family the screen read, "Here is a break for you guys so you can talk about a few issues that have been found out by listening to these songs. Enjoy the break. We will see you soon!"

 


	12. Chapter 11

Ch.11

Sirius's mind was racing as he tried to figure out how to keep his little brother away from their parent's influence. His eyes brightened as he figured exactly what he could do.

"Hey James, do you think your parents would mind housing me and Reggie for a little bit this summer?" Sirius turned towards his best friend with perfect puppy dog eyes.

"Umm of course, you know they love you Sirius, but where will you go the rest of the summer?" James asked confused.

"The muggle world of course," Sirius answered like it was obvious, "It is one of the only places my parents won't look for us. They believe I will never be able to survive in the muggle world, but I will prove them wrong. I'll get Reggie and me a house and then I will get a job to help pay for it since my parents will probably cut off my vault as soon as they realize I left and took Reg with me."

Everyone stared in shock. Sirius Black in the muggle world! And getting a job! What was going on in his mind? Surprisingly the only one nodding understanding him was Bellatrix.

"Good idea, Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion would never search the muggle world for their heir and youngest son," Bellatrix said smiling at Sirius's shock at her agreement.

"Well then it is settled. If Sirius and Bellatrix are agreeing it must be the best solution," Narcissa joked causing the light tension to leave the room and causing most of the people there to laugh.

Regulus still was staring at his brother in shock. His brother was prepared to do anything to keep him safe, he realized. Sirius hadn't allowed Regulus o leave his lap and Remus hadn't let go of either of them. Regulus realizing this, squirmed to get out of their hold but once again Sirius just tightened his grip.

"Sirius!" Regulus whined, "Let me go!"

"No, not until I get over the fact that you join Lord Voldy and try to take out his horcrux," Sirius snapped before adjusting Regulus comfortably on his lap. Regulus grumbled and pouted a little, but he stopped trying to get away. Remus laughed at Regulus's expression.

"So what are everyone's plans for the summer as you all no mine?" Sirius asked the room in general.

"Most likely being forced to meet with Rodulphous Lestrange and then being forced to be courted by him before my forced marriage next year, how about the rest of you?" Bellatrix said with a slight smile.

"Come on Bella surely you can con yourself out of that situation," Sirius taunted, "I thought you were smart."

"Oh believe me I have plan, Sev would you mind pretending to court me so I don't end up paired with tweedledee and sister-in-law to tweedledum?" Bella pleaded bringing out her best smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright," Severus gave in with a sigh, "But you owe me and I'm a Slytherin so I won't forget or let you get away with it."

"So Lucy, what are you doing this summer…


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Hola everyone! Last chapter is finally here. Don't worry there will be a sequel. We don't know what it will be called yet so just keep checking the profile. Enjoy the chapter.

Ch.12

Before Lucius could answer Sirius's inquiry a note fell from the heavens. Lily grabbed it and cleared her throat before reading, "Sorry for interrupting your fascinating conversation, but it is time for you to return to reality. Hopefully we will see you in the future if you all take the correct paths. To all you going-to-be-death-eaters, if you decided to become a spy then this situation will be protected from Voldemort along with your decision. You will still remember everything from this time. For those who are going to join Lord Voldemort for real, it was nice knowing you, but this memory will be wiped from your brain. You will not remember a thing. Let's see how our intervention changes the future, hopefully for the better. Good-bye and make good choices. Love, The Fates."

The room was silent before Sirius started complaining, "Does this mean I have to go back to class?"

Remus slapped him over the head causing Sirius to yell, "HEY! That's domestic abuse."

"Oh so are you two dating now? Because I never heard you ask him out, Siri," Bellatrix teased Sirius causing Remus to slightly blush.

"Hmm, I guess you are right Bella," Sirius mused, "Remy will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?" Sirius added in a bow at the end.

Remus blushed bright red before saying, "Of course, you idiot!" Sirius pulled Remus to him and kissed him, the whole room cheered in joy at the end of the sexual tension.

"Resolved sexual tension, our work here is done girls." Narcissa cheered sharing a high five with Lily, Bellatrix, and Alice while the boys stared at them incredulously.

"What?!" All four girls snapped, "The sexual tension was killing us!"

Before the conversation could continue McGonagall was poofed back in while the people who weren't supposed to be there, aka Regulus, Bellatrix, Dumbledore, Lucius, and Narcissa were poofed out. The last thing everyone heard was See Ya Next Time followed by a slightly insane evil chuckle.


End file.
